dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Longswords (Origins)
Starmetal Longsword Can people please leave the title for the Starmetal Longswords alone, it is what's made of ingame and even what it says it's tier is in game. Stop changing what doesn't need to be changed it's getting rather annoying, especially when someone changes it to "special longswords" considering the majority of swords in the game could be called special. EDIT: Also to note is the fact the tiers are represented by the materials making the Starmetal an 8th tier or Un-tiered. Zf6hellion 17:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) -----Special as in not categorized by tier rating, especially a weapon which is the only of its kind. It is not necessary to have a whole separate chart for each unique weapon. Additionally, "Untiered" is not a word. However, I will not follow any longer in this dance, so refuse aid if you truly wish to be so stubborn Additional comment: At least accept the extra corrections I have made besides the title, rather than undoing the entire edit. 01:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) As I said the majority of weapons can be called special, as for the weapon being the only one of it's kind well that may change as Bioware do have 2 years of DLC awaiting. Additionally! "untiered" is not a word yes but using it like this (Un-tiered) basically solves the problem should I mention that Hurlock is not a word? As for the rest of the comment I hadn't initially noticed it forgive me there. Zf6hellion 01:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) -----"Hurlock" is a name, whereas "Untiered" is a made up word. Given, both are actually made up, but the latter is not formal or official in any way. "No tier rating", however, is a grammatically correct term. Chances are you will need to revert back to my style of titling, lest this topic will likely be loaded up with even more charts soon. I will allow you to do as you see fit from here on out, though. 01:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) It was Untiered when I first showed up on here and before the first update I recieved after getting Dragon Age: Origins for the PS3 it was also called untiered as opposed to Starmetal, I looked to preserve the way it was I suppose. But you could be right first we need to wait and see if more "singular" tiers show up though. Zf6hellion 02:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Querry Is there a way to set up set up a template that allow viewer to sort item (asc/desc) according to his/her preference? (stat, damage, rune slot etc...)--\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 14:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Borrowed Longsword Not sure how to add it into the chart, but it's a pretty decent longsword you get in the city elf origin story. It can be upgraded via merchant on PC :Thanks for the note - we know about it - but there's some issues getting those data files so its gonna take a bit for those to get added to the list. --Tierrie 02:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) and it can also be upgraded via merchant on xbox (just thought id mention that.--( (talk) 12:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC)) Longsword Slots? I've got several steel longswords, but the only one which the game will allow me to enchant is Oathkeeper. Any idea why? Titanium Dragon 03:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) more oathkeeper looking longswords the best looking sword is oathkeeper an duncan's sword but oathkeeper is only steel and there needs to be more of that look of sword description change Description was changed so as not to mislead players as to when a longsword is the better one-handed weapon to use than a waraxe or dagger.